Advances in computer technology have made relatively small yet computationally powerful computers widely available to a broad range of users. The ubiquitous personal computer, such as the personal computers manufactured and marketed by the assignee of the present invention, is perhaps the most familiar example of modern computer technology.
To augment their computing power, these small computers ordinarily can be networked to other personal computers, or to other kinds of computer components, e.g., external hard drives. Not surprisingly, it is typically convenient to stow various components of a single personal computer system, including hard drives and computers, in a common location.
Fortunately, because of their relatively compact size, personal computers (and their associated components) can be conveniently stowed in a variety of locations in a home or office. Many personal computers and their associated components are shaped as parallelepipeds with generally broad, square bottom and top surfaces and generally narrow, rectangularly-shaped front, back, and side surfaces. For stability, the computers and components are often stowed resting on their relatively broad bottom surfaces. Several components may even be stacked one on top of the other in this manner.
Despite the relatively small size of modern computers and their components, space constraints may nevertheless dictate that the computer and components cannot be stowed resting on their relatively broad bottom surfaces. Instead, the space available may require that the computer components be stowed with the components resting on their relatively narrow side surfaces.
Understandably, given the typical shape described above for personal computers and their components, such apparatus are somewhat laterally unstable when stowed resting on their relatively narrow side surfaces, and tend to tip over relatively easily, upon the application of only minimal force. The lateral instability of the computers and components increases when the computers and components rest upon non-rigid surfaces, e.g., padded carpeting.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a means by which a computer or computer component that is shaped like a parallelepiped can be stably stowed resting on one of its relatively narrow side surfaces.
Further, for the reasons discussed above, the means for stowing the computer components on their narrow side surfaces should provide lateral stability to the components. Also, because it may be desirable to stow several individual components together in a side-by-side manner, the stowing means should permit several such components to be stowed closely together. The several side-by-side components, resting on their narrow side surfaces, can thereby optimize the use of available space.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a computer pedestal for stably supporting a parallelepiped-shaped computer component on a side surface of the component. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a computer pedestal for stably supporting a parallelepiped-shaped computer component on its side surface, and to permit a plurality of individual like components to be similarly stowed, side-by-side. Yet another object of the present invention to provide a computer pedestal for stably supporting a parallelepiped-shaped computer component that is easy to use and cost-effective to manufacture.